dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
I.O.I
centre|650px I.O.I *'Nombre:' **I.O.I (Internacional) se pronuncia: aiouai. **아이오아이 (aioai) en Corea. **アイ・オー・アイ (Ai ō ai) en Japón. **愛荷華眼 (Ài hé huá yǎn) En China. **'¿Por qué 'I.O.I'?:' Se refiere a I'DEAL '''O'F 'I'DOL (IDEAL DE IDOL). Además los fanáticos querían escoger un nombre que fuera similar al programa dónde fueron escogidas las participantes, Produce 101. La letra '''I es el número 1 en romano, de manera que forma el 101; haciendo referencia al programa. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de ex-Integrantes:' 11 chicas (9 coreanas, 1 canadiense, 1 china) *'Debut:' 04 de Mayo del 2016 *'Disolución:' 31 de Enero del 2017. *'Lema:' "Yes, I love it!" (Si, me encanta!). *'Agencia: 'YMC Entertainment (Corea del sur) GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre-Debut' A finales del 2015, se revelo que Mnet estaría estrenando un un programa de supervivencia nunca antes visto para encontrar al perfecto grupo femenino de K-Pop, que promocionaría durante un año y el público actuaría como los agentes, es decir que ellos mismos elegirían quien estaría en el grupo. Mnet gastó alrededor de cuatro billones de Won (aproximadamente $3.4 millones de dólares) en la producción de este nuevo programa PRODUCE 101. Este programa estaría a la altura de Superstar K, otro de los populares programas de supervivencia de Mnet. Durante e 15 al 21 de diciembre, se revelaron las perfiles de las 101 trainees de 46 agencias diferentes que competirían por un lugar en el grupo. Los espectadores serán los productores del grupo, eligiendo qué integrantes debutarán, el tema con que lo harán e incluso el nombre del grupo. El 17 de diciembre, PRODUCE 101 se dio a conocer por primera vez en M Countdown. El grupo se dio a conocer con una introducción de Jang Geun Suk, y las trainees de PRODUCE 101 desplegaron su talento a través de la canción 'Pick Me', una canción de estilo EDM. El 9 de marzo, se anuncio que YMC Entertaiment, casa de artistas como Ailee, Lucky J y Baechigi, estará a cargo del grupo de 11 integrantes que lanzará el programa de Mnet PRODUCE 101. El 1 de abril, Mnet revelo que las 11 trainees finales del programa PRODUCE 101 debutará oficialmente como grupo bajo el nombre de I.O.I, que simboliza el número “101”. También emitieron su episodio final y de las 22 finalistas del programa se revelaron las 11 integrantes finales que formarían el grupo, las cuales fueron: Jeon Somi (JYP) lugar, Kim Sejeong (Jellyfish) lugar, Choi Yoojung (Fantagio) lugar, Kim Chungha (M&H) lugar, Kim Sohye (Redline) lugar, Zhou Jie Qiong (PLEDIS) lugar, Jung Chaeyeon (MBK) lugar, Kim Doyeon (Fantagio) lugar, Kang Mina (Jellyfish) lugar, Lim Nayoung (PLEDIS) lugar y Yoo Yeonjung Starship (11vo lugar). 2016: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Chrysalis' El 11 de abril YMC Entertainment revelo que el primer mini álbum del grupo femenino formado en Produce 101 está programado para ser lanzado el 4 de mayo. Las 11 chicas personalmente eligieron las canciones incluidas en su álbum debut, el mini álbum contiene las esperanzas y los sueños de las miembros. I.O.I llevará a cabo un showcase y un fameeting el 5 de mayo, los ingresos serán donados a la caridad. El 27 y el 28 de Abril YMC Entertainment lanzo las primeras teaser grupales de las integrantes vistiendo trajes vaqueros, viéndose juguetonas mientras están juntas en una habitación desordenada, el album debut del grupo tendra como titulo Chrysalis. Chrysalis tiene el significado de “tiempo de preparación”, lo que resalta el largo período de formación, el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas que las miembros ponen en su debut. El mini álbum contiene las esperanzas y los sueños de las miembros. El 4 de mayo el grupo revelo el video musical para su tema Dream Girls. Dream Girls fue co-producida por Famousbro y Paul, y sus letras fueron escritas por Famousbro. Na Young y Yoo Jung de I.O.I escribieron las letras del rap también. Es una canción de esperanza que habla sobre cómo persiguiendo los sueños esto permite un resultado exitoso. Con la combinación de sonidos de un sintetizador y un ritmo optimista, la canción está obligada a levantar el ánimo de todos. 'Regresó como sub-unidad con el single 'Whatta Man YMC Entertainment anunció: "Él día 4 de junio '''I.O.I' terminará las promociones de Dream Girls, en el Dream Concert. El siguiente álbum de I.O.I será promocionado a través de una sub-unidad, anunciaremos quienes serán las miembros a través de nuestra página web, así que por favor, estén atentos". Días después se anunció que So Hye, Jie Qiong, Somi, Yoo Jung, Na Young, Do Yeon y Chung Ha serían las miembros de la sub-unidad, mientras que Chae Yeon estaría ocupada con las promociones del regreso de DIA; Se Jeong y Mi Na con el debut de gugudan; y Yeun Jung se uniría a Cosmic Girls en su nuevo regreso. El 02 de agosto YMC Entertainment lanzó la primera imagen teaser, en la foto, las siete integrantes pasaron por una intensa transformación. Las chicas son vistas usando vestidos blancos, labios rojos y pelucas rubias que cubren sus ojos. Debajo de la imagen están las palabras WXAXTA X XAN. El 4 de agosto el grupo lanzo el teaser para su cancion Whatta Man. Las siete integrantes muestran un concepto más intenso y sexy comparado con su canción debut Dream Girls. Su nueva canción Whatta Man usa un sample de la canción What A Man! de Linda Lyndell de 1968. Esta canción es el trabajo del popular compositor Ryan Jhun quien trabajó en Love Me Right de EXO, Dumb Dumb de Red Velvet y más. Whatta Man será lanzada el 9 de Agosto a las 12AM KST. El grupo revelo el video musical completo para Whatta Man el 9 de agosto Regresó como grupo completo con su segundo mini álbum 'Miss Me?' El 30 de agosto YMC Entertainment declaró: “I.O.I planea hacer una reaparición como grupo completo en octubre. El día específico, el tipo de disco, y el título no se han confirmado todavía”. La fuente continuó: “El nuevo álbum incluirá dos canciones producidas por el líder de Brand New Music, 'Rhymer'. Las miembros están actualmente grabando”. El 22 de septiembre, la agencia de I.O.I reveló que la siguiente canción del grupo será el trabajo de la cabeza de JYP Entertainment, 'Park Jin Young'. La miembro de I.O.I, Somi se encuentra bajo el sello de JYP Entertainment y 'Park Jin Young' aparentemente ha estado preparando una canción para el grupo como regalo. El 28 de septiembre, la agencia de I.O.I, YMC Entertainment, habló con los medios y dijo: “El nuevo álbum de I.O.I será lanzado el 17 de octubre. Aunque puede haber cambios, será lanzado esa semana” A partir del 11 al 12 de octubre, se comenzaron a lanzar las primeras imágenes teaser para su nuevo regreso con su segundo mini álbum titulado 'Miss Me?'. Y el 13 de octubre, se lanzo el teaser del video musical titulado 'Very Very Very'. El 16 de octubre, se lanzaron las primeras imágenes grupales. Y el 17 de octubre, I.O.I lanzo su segundo mini album 'Miss Me?', junto con su video musical 'Very Very Very'. A las 2AM después del lanzamiento, la canción principal Very Very Very consiguio un All Kill al llegar al numero #1 en las principales listas de corea del sur. '2017: Sencillo de Despedida 'DOWNPOUR', Conciertos en solitario y Disolución Oficial' El 18 de enero, el grupo proyecto I.O.I lanzó su último single juntas, al menos por el momento. Titulada DOWNPOUR, la triste balada fue escogida personalmente por los miembros como su lanzamiento final, esperando que sus fans puedan recordarlas mientras escuchan este regalo. Como el sol que brilla después de la lluvia que llega y se va rápido, la letra de la canción dice que puede que ahora parezcan tristes, pero hay una brillante esperanza de reunirse de nuevo en el futuro. Woozi de SEVENTEEN compuso y escribió las significativas letras de esta canción. El vídeo musical resalta las memorias de las chicas juntas, empezando desde sus días en Produce 101. Hace un recorrido por todo su trabajo, sus momentos felices y tristes y todo lo que hay entremedias. I.O.I se separará oficialmente después de sus conciertos del 20 al 22 de enero donde también interpretarán DOWNPOUR. El dia 31 de Enero de 2017 el grupo fue oficialmente disuelto, también ese mismo día ganaron el primer lugar en Inkigayo. Luego de la disolución del grupo cada chica volvió a sus respectivas agencias, Nayoung y Jie Qiong debutaron como miembros del grupo femenino PRISTIN bajo PLEDIS Entertaiment; Chungha debutará como solista bajo su agencia M&H Entertaiment, Sejeong y Mina se enfocarán en sus actividades como miembros Gugudan bajo Jellyfish Enntertaiment, Chaeyeon se enfocará en sus actividades como miembro de DIA bajo MBK Entertaiment, Sohye seguirá su carrera como actriz bajo su propia agencia llamada S&P Entertaiment, Yeonjung se enfocará en sus actividades como integrante de Cosmic Girls bajo Starship Entertaiment, Yoojung y Doyeon debutaron como miembros del grupo femenino Weki Meki bajo su agencia Fantagio Entertaiment y Jeon SoMi continuara su carrea como artista de JYP Entertaiment y se espera que debute en un futuro grupo de chicas. Integrantes centre|thumb|649x649px De izquierda a derecha: Atrás: Yoo Jung, Na Young, So Hye, Chung Ha, Do Yeon & Yeon Jung Adelante: Chae Yeon, Se Jeong, Mi Na, Jeon So Mi & Jie Qiong *Na Young (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) de [[PRISTIN]] *Chung Ha (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) Solista *Se Jeong (Vocalista, Bailarina) de [[Gugudan]] *Chae Yeon (Vocalista, Bailarina) de [[DIA (Grupo)|DIA]] *Jie Qiong (Vocalista, Bailarina) de [[PRISTIN]] *So Hye (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) Actriz *Yeon Jung (Vocalista, Bailarina) de [[Cosmic Girls]] *Yoo Jung (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) de [[Weki Meki]] *Mi Na (Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera) de [[Gugudan]] *Do Yeon (Vocalista, Bailarina) de [[Weki Meki]] *Jeon So Mi (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) y Maknae de [[:Categoría:JYP Entertainment|JYP Nation]] Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) Temas para Dramas * I Love You, I Remember You tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) Programas de TV *(KBS) The Return of Superman (15.01.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (03.12.2016) *(KBS) Inmortal Song (19.11.2016) *(MBC) Star Show 360º (03.10.2016, Sub Unidad) *(Mnet) Hit The Stage (30.09.2016, Sub Unidad) *(KBS) Hello Friends (18.09.2016, Sub Unidad) *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice 3 (08.09.2016, Sub Unidad) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016, Sub Unidad) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (31.08.2016, Sub Unidad) *(Arirang) After School Club (09.08.2016, Sub Unidad) *(A's) Man Who Feeds The Dogs (01.07.2016, Sub Unidad) *(KBS) Inmortal Song (11.06.2016) *(tvN) Taxi (24 y 31.05.2016) *(KBS) Vitamin (19.05.2016) *(JTBC) With You 2 (17 y 24.05.2016) *(KBS2) Sister’s Slam Dunk (13.05.2016) *(tvN) SNL Korea Season 7 (07.05.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (07.05.2016) *(JTBC) Ask Us Anything (07.05.2016) *(KBS) Challenge! Golden Bell (01.05.2016) *(KBS) Battle Trip (30.04.2016) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (26.04.2016) *(KBS) Welcome Show (24.04.2016) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Cool FM Sukira Kiss The Radio (19.08.2016) *(MBC) FM4U Tei's Dreaming Radio (11.05.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Park Jiyoon's Gayo Plaza (10.05.2016) Reality Show *(Mnet) Lan Cable Friends I.O.I (08.07.2016 - Sub Unidad) *(Mnet) Standby I.O.I (22.04.2016 - 29.04.2016) *(Mnet) PRODUCE 101 (22.01.2016 - 01.04.2016) Anuncios *KB LIIV (2016) *Paldo Ramen (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *Auction (2016) *KB Kookmin Bank (2016) *Elite (2016, Junto a PENTAGON) *Pancoat (2016) *Petitzel (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Ice Sparkling (2016) *Mom's Touch (2016) *Haneul Bori (2016) *NetMarble Games (2016) *Etude House (2016) *100 Shots 100 Hits (2016) *Hite Beer "Cham Iseul" (2016) (Sólo Chung Ha, Se Jeong y Na Young) Concierto *'I.O.I Concert "Time Sleep" 2017' **20, 21 y 22 Enero - Seul, Corea del Sur - Jangchung Gymnasium Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *Gangnam Station Street of Light Opening Event (19.12.2016) *MBN Hero Concert (30.11.2016) *Music Bank In Gyeongju (18.11.2016) *M! Countdown In Jeju (27.10.2016) *LS Networks Family Festival (08.10.2016) *Music Bank Korea Sale Festa (30.09.2016) *The 4th Dadohae Cup International Regatta (29.09.2016) *Whinny World (28.09.2016) *Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *The Show Special K-Pop Super Concert (09.09.2016) *One Asia Opening Perfomance (05.09.2016) *Taekwondo World Peace Festival (04.09.2016, Sub Unidad) *PLEDIS Girlz Concert (03.09.2016) *K-Pop Fantasy Event (15.08.2016) *MAMAMOO 1st Concert 'Moosical' (14.08.2016, Sub Unidad) *Jeonju Ultimate Music Festival (05, 06 y 07.08.2016) *KCON Los Angeles (29.07.2016) *JTN Summer Festival (24.07.2016) *The Park Concert (16.07.2016) *S-Plex Center Opening Ceremony (14.07.2016, Sub Unidad) *Pink Play Concert (02.07.2016) *Suwon Kpop Super Concert (18.06.2016, Sub Unidad) *KBS Open Concert (05.06.2016) *Dream Concert (04.06.2016) *KCON France × M! Countdown (02.06.2016) *Bugs Special Live (29.05.2016) *May I Love You Concert (28.05.2016) *CJ Dream-Raising Music Classroom (China, 23, 24 y 25.05.2016) *The Brilliant Motor Festival (22.05.2016) *Asia Model Festival (21.05.2016) *Hallym University of Chuncheon Festival (19.05.2016) *Sungkyungkwan University Festival (18.05.2016) *KBS Music Festival (17.05.2016) *Sung Si Kyung's Concert (14 y 15.05.2016) *Sejong University Festival (12.05.2016) *KNN Radio National Concert (10.05.2016) *Yeondeon Daegyo Event (08.05.2016) *C-Festival (08.05.2016) *Hyunday Departament Store Family Garden Event (04.05.2016) *Lotte World Youth Festival (29.04.2016) 'Premios' Curiosidades *Las integrantes fueron seleccionadas a través del programa PRODUCE 101. *El último capítulo de PRODUCE 101; en la elección final de las integrantes logró tener 4.38 % de ranking; siendo el más alto de los programas de supervivencia. *Fans e incluso no fans de AOA demandan que I.O.I debería cambiar su nombre de grupo, ya que IOI (aioai) se parece bastante a AOA (eioei). * Somi tuvo la posición central del grupo, ya que quedó primera en el último capitulo de PRODUCE 101. * Muchos netizens han mostrado su preocupación ya que el grupo solo cuenta con 3 raperas: Nayoung, Yoojung y Mina * El 4 de Abril, I.O.I tuvo su primera actividad oficial en VLive app , pero solo duro 5 minutos. En sus 5 minutos de transmisión consiguieron más de 800 000 likes; actualmente tienen más. * De acuerdo con un representante, solo 3''' miembros de I.O.I fueron escogidas para promocionar Hite Beer (bebida alcohólica). Excluyendo a las miembros menores; el periodista sólo se sabía los nombres de Somi y Pinky por eso es que cuando mencionaron a las miembros menores sólo las mencionaron a ellas, causando polémica por el resto de menores de edad en el grupo, pero ya lo arreglaron. *El día 4 de abril, se informo que han firmado varios contratos de comerciales (CF) con las mejores empresas en Corea del Sur; entre ellos una franquicia de restaurante de pollo; un marca de belleza, una bebida energética y una bebida alcohólica. *El 4 de abril; lanzaron un fanservice vídeo para '''Crush '''en Naver como muestra de cariño hacia sus fans por el apoyo; en la cual se muestra a ellas teniendo mucha diversión con la canción; asimismo, las escenas de grabación. '''Crush '''será parte de una de las canciones del mini álbum; pero no es la canción debut. *Después del lanzamiento de la canción '''Crush, ocupo el puesto #1 en Mnet, Soribada y Monkey3; #2 en Bugs y Olleh; #5 en Naver y #8 en Melon en real time chart. *En menos de un día, el vídeo de Crush (1era versión) obtuvo más de 1 millón de visitas en Naver; asimismo se posicionó en el puesto #3 de Intiz Chart. *El vídeo de Crush ocupo el puesto #1 siendo el vídeo más visto en Melon (2 semanas consecutivas) *El mini álbum debut será gestionado por la empresa Loen Entertaiment. *Se reveló el 7 de abril que las propias miembros votaron por quien ellas querían que fuera su líder. En última instancia fue la miembro de más edad Nayoung, quien recibió más votos y obtuvo la posición de líder. *El 16 de abril, abrieron su Facebook oficial y su Instagram. * El primer programa de televisión en el cual participaron aun sin haber debutado fue Sugar Man. El grupo ganó el duelo contra Jessie J con un buen puntaje; así mismo, se supo que el programa tuvo el más alto rating con 3.911% * El cover de HIP SONG que presentaron en Sugar Man supero las 1 millón de visitan en Naver en menos de 24 horas; asi mismo se volvió el vídeo más visto del show. * El 26 de abril, de acuerdo con representantes del grupo femenino, el grupo estará donando todas las ganancias de las entradas de su showcase. * Na Young y Yoo Jung participaron en la letra de "Dream Girls" y el intro "I.O.I" de su mini álbum debut. *Su MV debut "Dream Girls" alcanzo el millón de visitas a las 17 horas de haber sido lanzado. *I.O.I vendió más de 25 mil copias de su mini álbum la 1era semana. *Somi no pudo participar en el KCON Francia, debido a que la empresa YMC no saco de manera anticipada un permiso especial debido a que Somi es menor de edad. La empresa lamento lo sucedido y dijo que esto no ocurriría en el KCON Los Ángeles; Ella fue vista por las calles de París, ella se tomó muchas fotos con fans incluso dio autógrafos, ella dijo que lamentaba no poder realizar la perfomance junto con sus compañeras de grupo. *Chung Ha ha participado en la creación de la coreografía para 'Whatta Man (Good Man)'. *'Whatta Man' a las pocas horas de ser revelado debuto en el #2 de Melon, Soribada, Naver, Monkey, Bugs y Olleh. Y en el puesto #1 de Mnet. En solo un día lograron 1.5 millones de visitas. * Al par de minutos que se publicara "Very very very" ocupo el puesto #1 en varios chart y al par de horas un "Perfect All Kill" teniendo el Nº1 en todos los charts coreanos como Melon, Mnet, Naver, etc * Su MV "Very very very" consiguió 1.070.310 visitas a las 12 horas de ser publicado. * La coreografía de "Very very very" fue hecha por la coreógrafa y entrenadora de baile Lia Kim de 1 Millón donde ha publicado en su canal oficial de YouTube, donde enseña a I.O.I la coreografía de su nueva canción. * I.O.I está ganando recientemente fans por sus talentos y personalidades. Pero tan pronto como finalmente han establecido una reputación en la industria del entretenimiento. El grupo tuvo que decir adiós con la fecha de su disolución. Presentaron "Very Very Very" en su etapa final como grupo en KBS Music Bank el 4 de noviembre. * Los aficionados temían el desempeño última etapa y se entristecieron cuando finalmente sucedió. Durante la presentación de su canción en "Music Bank", las chicas cambiaron una parte de su coreografía original y en su lugar se inclinaron para mostrar su agradecimiento a los fans que han estado con ellos hasta el final. Los aficionados han seguido expresando su apoyo a través de SNS con el hashtag #IOIForever, incluso pidiendo que la disolución fuera cancelada. * Su separación oficial será el 31 de enero del 2017. * Llevaran a cabo una serie de conciertos los días 20, 21 y 22 de enero con el fin de poder despedirse de los fans antes de su desintegración oficial. *Su canción 'DOWNPOUR' fue escrita y compuesta por Woozi de SEVENTEEN. *Se presentaron por ultima vez en su concierto "Time Slip - I.O.I" el cual fue un momento muy emotivo no solo para las chicas sino también para los seguidores del grupo que lloraban al cantar su ultimo single "DOWNPOUR" junto a ellas. *Las chicas de I.O.I han compartido un último mensaje a través de su cuenta de Twitter, el cual dice lo siguiente: "지금까지 YES, I LOVE IT! 아이오아이 였습니다!! 감사합니다!!!" "Hasta entonces, YES, I LOVE IT! Hemos sido I.O.I, gracias!!!".https://twitter.com/ioi_official_/status/823130454215696385 *Después de haber terminado todas sus actividades musicales se ha confirmado que I.O.I se reunirá una vez mas para un comercial para la linea de uniformes "Elite". Esta es su última actividad como grupo. *Justo el día de su disolución oficial, Inkigayo dio a conocer los resultados (Vía online) de la emisión del 29 de Enero, donde I.O.I ganó con Downpour. *Luego de su disolución, nueve de las once chicas (Somi, Sohye, Chaeyeon, Yeonjung, Nayoung, Pinky, Mina, Doyeon y Chungha) tuvieron un encuentro en el episodio final de la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101 para animar a los finalistas. Yoojung tenía una actividad individual y las chicas hicieron videollamada con ella, mientras que Sejeong estaba ocupada filmando School 2017. *En los premios MAMA 2017, Chungha, Yoojung, Kyulkyung, Nayoung y Doyeon bajo el nombre de "I.O.I" fueron las presentadoras para el premio de "Mejor Nuevo Artista Femenino 2017", inclusive hicieron el saludo del grupo e interpretaron parte de "Very Very Very". Enlaces *Fan Cafe Official *Facebook Official *Instagram Official *Twitter Official Galería I.O.I 01(2).jpg I.O.I 02.jpg I.O.I 3.jpg I.O.I 4(1).jpg I.O.I 5.jpg I.O.I 6.jpg Videografía IOI - Crush V2|Crush I.O.I - Dream Girls|Dream Girls I.O. - Whatta Man (Good Man)|Whatta Man (Good Man) I.O.I - Very Very Very.|Very Very Very I.O.I - DOWNPOUR.|DOWNPOUR Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KGirlBand